The technology of optical storage, as a solution of cold data storage, with several unique and privileged technical characteristics compared with the technologies of magnetic storage and semi-conductor storage, is widely used in fields such as data backup, archiving storage and secure storage.
As the coming of big data era, greater requirements for a store management mode of massive discs is put forward by the rapid expansion of data scale, large-scale clustering and distribution of optical storage system: requirement for a huge amount of managed discs; requirement for higher automatically; requirement for greater density; requirement for faster data transmission speed.
Therefore, with regard to the above requirements, plenty of design and development of new technology has been made to various products of jukebox, and specifically the appearance of rotating cage type jukebox has solved a series of issues such as much manual intervention to jukebox, large dispersion of disc in the process of store management of massive discs, low accuracy of each absolute physical storage location, slow reaction speed and difficult integrated management of complete automation.